Scarlet aka Scharlachrot Neko
|-|Teen= |-|Teen battle= |-|Adult= |-|Adult battle= |-|Wise mode= |-|War mode= |-|Adult war mode= |-|Final Adult form= Summary Very little is known about the childhood of Scharlachrot aka Scarlet. All we know is that she was abandoned as a kitten after being abused by her parents for being weird... which made her incredibly shy. She was adopted by 102nd devilgod and was raised by her siblings...she's still learning how to use her powers to their full potential, or at all really... Scarlet mostly enjoys being with very few people because of her shyness, but oddly enjoys very loud music; we also suspect that she might have minor damage to her hearing... most likely from abuse. She refuses to speak about her background in depth, so the most we know is from some of her good friends and her “spilling the beans” to them so to say... she's highly intelligent and can is rather cute and gets praises from many of her friends regarding this. We will keep you updated on any new information as we get it... signing off xgevattertod. Appearance She likes to wear School uniforms, kimonos, shorts, tank tops, work outfits, jackets, jeans, and skirts. Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawful Neutral and Chaotic Neutral Name: Scarlet aka Scharlachrot Neko Origin: Myth Gender: Female Age: 950 Classification: 80% Neko, 10% Devil, 10% God Date of Birth: Unknown Birthplace: 102nd dimension Weight: 30 LB Height: 5.7 Likes: Sleep, watching TV, Training, Lurking Dislikes: Evil people and mean people Eye Color: Red and green and sliver blue and Bright red and dark red and Brown Hair Color: White and sliver and black with sliver and dark blue and brown and black Hobbies: Sleeping, eating, lurking, training Values: Friends, family Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: 102nd dimension, co-leader of the vanguard backup squad Previous Affiliation: N/A Themes: *Mortals *Fight back *Time of dying *Living in a nightmare Combat Statistics Tier: 8-C | 5-B | 3-A | 1-C | 1-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (types 1, 2, 4, 5. 9 and 10), Law Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Nonexistence Manipulation, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Matter Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Abstract Existence, Gravity Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Cosmic Awareness, Nigh-Omniscience, Boundary Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Durability Negation, Bone Manipulation, Precognition, Portal Creation, Summoning, Empathic Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Intangibility, Shapeshifting, Music Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Plant and Animal Manipulation, Authority over Questions and Riddles Attack Potency: Building level (Is able to destroy a building with a flick at the age of 5) | Planet level (at the age of 20 was able to blow on a planet and it would die) | Universe level (Was able to destroy a universe by standing in it at the age of 100) | High Complex Multiverse level (Was able to destroy a infinite number of 10th dimensional space-time continuums by standing and just letting out power at the age of 500) | Low Hyperverse level (Was able to destroy a infinite number of 12-dimensional space-time continuums at the age of 900) Speed: Massively FTL Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Low Hyperverse level Durability: Low Hyperverse level Stamina: Nigh-infinite Range: Outerverse level Standard Equipment: Four katanas, two guns, a dagger, and a knife. Intelligence: Supergenius Weaknesses: Does not like to fight so she will not start a fight. Feats: Beating True in a 1v1 when he was at 50% Notable Attacks/Techniques: Crimson blade (A sword slash that can cut anything) Grav bomb (Increase in gravity to infinite) Destroyers world (Destroys all things around her on a 12 dimensional scale) Time Travel Shrink (Shrinking the space around you to kill you) Planet buster (Destroys a plant with space by snapping her fingers) Concept maker (Makes a concept) I am Law (makes her the laws of reality) You can not touch me (makes it so you can not touch her) Are you sure (makes it so what just happened did not happen) Are you sure that your now dead (kills other person) (only works on weaker people) Battle Mode (makes her 500x faster and stonger and smarter) Wise Mode ( make her 500x faster and stronger and 100,000x smarter) War Mode ( makes her 100,000x faster and stronger and 500x smarter) Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 1 Category:Martial Artists Category:Female Characters Category:Dagger Users Category:Knife Users Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Cats Category:Demons Category:Gods Category:Hybrids Category:Reality Warpers Category:Characters Category:Lifeordeath200's Pages